


You Call This Feeling, 'Not Enough'

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Community: 7_deadly_sins_, Liverpool, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years, five situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call This Feeling, 'Not Enough'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-NaNoWriMo 2011, Day 14.
> 
> Part of the 7 Deadly Sins challenge. Part 4: Sloth.

**2005: Istanbul.**

Sami wakes up that morning, his head aching from too much champagne, and his body sore from- Wait, there seem to be images of sex in his head now, and he can't quite put the pieces of the puzzle back together again because that's Xabi in those images. And there's Xabi, lying next to him on the soft bed, right next to Sami and _is that come in his hair oh my what the hell happened last night?!_ Sami rubs his temple and watches as Xabi opens his eyes slowly, a smile on his face, a soft _oh_ as he moves to sit up, and _yes, something definitely happened last night but WHAT?!_ "Morning," Xabi says as he closes the distance and plants a lingering kiss on Sami's lips. Suddenly it all starts coming back as those lips touch his, and they feel _so familiar how could I forget?_ Sami's hands find Xabi and the kiss intensifies as Sami lays Xabi back down and does dirty things to him.

 

**2006: injury.**

Xabi wants to kick Sami in the face. Pure and simple. It's not Sami's fault; it's got nothing to do with anything Sami said or did. It's just that Sami can fucking _walk_. This pisses Xabi off tremendously. It's not Sami's fault, and Xabi knows he's being a fuckwit about it. The ankle injury is back. He doesn't even think of it as an old injury because his recovery from the old injury was amazingly quick and had left him feeling as if that ankle had never been hurt in his life. But now he's left to bed rest and extreme caution and he's fucking tired of it. It hurts by day and it hurts by night and he can't fucking _sleep_ which, of course, makes him anxious and tired and bitter and fucking useless is what he is. Xabi tries so hard not to let it get to him. Sami, sleeping peacefully next to him, is no comfort at all in the dead of night when the only sound Xabi hears is Sami's soft snoring.

 

**2007: Athens.**

For two weeks after the match, he doesn't feel like getting up in the morning. They couldn't overcome the opponent this time, couldn't be the same team they were two years ago. How could they have been? They are not the same team they were two years ago. Everything takes time, and he still hasn't really gotten used to Daniel next to him on the pitch. He has always been a sore loser but he manages to hide his feelings well enough. Xabi, though... Xabi can see right through him. He's going on Day Seventeen of _I am not getting out of bed before 12 o'clock_ when Xabi almost comes through the door and stares into his eyes with something that resembles hellfire. Xabi can sure use that sharp tongue of his, and it's not long before Sami is out of bed and running with Xabi. Outside, warm summer breath on his face, Sami thinks maybe his reaction was overly dramatic. Since when has he succumbed to desperation so easily? Xabi deserves a searing kiss for that rescue.

 

**2008: Vienna.**

There is no time for anything anymore. Sami has so many things on his mind with his family and whether or not he will stay and whether or not _Xabi_ will stay that it's driving Xabi crazy because he doesn't have answers yet. They both have their own families now, and Xabi could not be happier about having a son. But there is no time anymore. Sami is off with his family somewhere, and Xabi is not nearly done celebrating the European Championship. It just seems that the next moment they will have together is a long while away, and there's nothing Xabi can do about it. It would be better not to think about it but the more he tries to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, the more they push back and he can't take his mind off Sami. Thank heavens, there is Torres and Iker and Ramos to take his mind off everything else because there is nothing else on their mind but celebration. Xabi will take what he can get.

 

**2009: separate ways.**

Sami turns away from the crowd and finds Xabi's eyes. His lips form a small, sad smile, and he nods. Xabi nods back and turns away. This is goodbye, this is where they end. There is no kiss goodbye because there is nothing to keep them together anymore. There is no heat here anymore. No blood pumping faster through Sami's veins when he sees Xabi. No hitch of a breath waking up in the morning to find that _you're still here_. They're more distant friends than strangers, and it makes Sami sad that it should end this way. In the end, there was no time, no energy, and the love they once shared grew tired and weary and shrivelled like a flower. Their time has gone, and they move on, both their separate ways to whatever future awaits them. It makes Sami sad that it ends here, now. He knows it's not true. What he mourns for ended so much earlier, and he leaves this place carrying inside him the regret of not being able to sustain his love for Xabi. He regrets that he let his love for Xabi diminish and didn't try to revive it.


End file.
